The invention pertains to a dispenser for dispensing a fill material into a divot hole on a golf course. More specifically, the invention pertains to an improvement to the dispenser and its method of use as well as an improvement to a method of mounting it to a golf car.
In golfing, it is common to create a divot when hitting a golf ball with a golf club. In order to create loft, the club face is directed into the ground under the golf ball. Consequently, the club creates a small depression or divot hole in the ground and the contents of the hole or the divot are projected outward in the same general direction as the golf ball. Depending on the type of grass used on the golf course fairway and rough, most divots formed are intact sections of grass and sod that can be directly replaced into the divot hole. Once the divot is returned to the divot hole and some pressure applied to the divot, the grass/sod section will more often than not take root again. By replacing divots, the overall condition of the golf course may be maintained. Generally, golf course rules require that golfers replace their divots. Also, under the time-honored customs of the golf game, the golfer has a duty to replace a divot after taking such a shot.
However, some golf courses utilize different types of grasses that do not form generally intact divots. Consequently, when a golfer takes his shot and a divot is formed, the divot may disintegrate where it cannot be returned directly to the divot hole. Examples of these kinds of grasses include a bent-type or Bermuda-type grass. Thus, for courses using these grasses, a divot mix dispenser is provided to the golfer for repairing divot holes. These dispensers dispense a mixture of sand, soil, fertilizer, grass seed and colorant in selected proportions prepared as appropriate for the golf course grass and soil type to optimally start new grass growth in the divot hole.
A conventional divot mix dispenser generally comprises a container similar to a round jar with a funnel-like pouring spout that is screwed onto the container. An opening of the spout is in line with the container and faces generally upwardly when the container is rested vertically on its bottom. When using the dispenser, the dispenser is tilted to allow the divot mix to be poured from the spout. When the dispenser needs to be refilled with the divot mix, the spout is unscrewed from the container, the mix is poured into the container and the spout is screwed back on the container.
The divot mix dispensers of the prior art have many disadvantages. Generally, they are not provided with any handles or other grip-type devices and the size of the dispenser requires that the golfer use two hands around the container to pour out the divot mix. Considering that the golfer has just taken a shot and is holding a golf club and/or ball and/or tee, using two hands to pour the mix is very cumbersome.
Additionally, the conventional divot mix dispensers are not easily transportable around a golf course. As a golfer will generally create divots in different locations on the golf course, for the dispenser to be effectively used, the dispenser must move with the golfer as the golfer travels along the course. The conventional dispenser is typically stored in a basket (the xe2x80x9csweater basketxe2x80x9d) located to the rear of the passenger compartment behind the seats of the golf car where it is not readily accessible to a golfer. Also, as the dispenser is generally cylindrical in shape, the dispenser tends to roll and bounce around as the golf car is operated along the generally hilly and bumpy terrain of the golf course. Because the divot mix dispenser is often loosely carried in a basket on the golf cart, the undesired agitation and vibration tends to cause the fill material to undesirably spill from the dispenser.
Additionally, the spout of the conventional dispenser generally has its opening aligned with a center line container when the spout is screwed on the container. Thus, when the dispenser is positioned vertically upright, rain or water from sprinklers can easily enter the hole and the inside of the container, consequently causing the fill material to solidify in the container. This obviously makes it difficult if not impossible to pour the mix out of the dispenser. Also, it is often difficult to meter the proper amount of divot mix into the divot hole with the spout opening directly in line with the container.
As noted above, the conventional dispenser generally has a screw threaded connection between the spout and the container. Thus, if the threads are not wiped clean after filling the container, the spout will often times not properly screw back onto the container, and as the divot mix is abrasive, the threads may be damaged, thereby rendering the container unusable. This detail is often overlooked and can result in premature failure of many of these dispensers.
In application Ser. No. 09/957,199, Applicant disclosed a dispenser for holding and dispensing a fill material into a divot hole on a golf course having several advantages over those found in the prior art. The dispenser comprises a container and a spout releasably attached to an end of the container having a rainproof opening. The inventor has continued his work on the dispenser and invented several improvements, the disclosure of which follows below.
Among the provisions of the present invention is that of a dispenser for holding and dispensing a fill material into a divot hole on a golf course. The dispenser includes a container and a spout releasably attached to an end of the container having an opening offset from a centerline of the container through which the fill material flows out of the dispenser. The dispenser also includes a baffle integrally formed with the dispenser in an interior of the dispenser for dispersing the fill material contained within the dispenser when the dispenser is shaken. The baffle may include upper and lower baffles formed on opposite interior walls in the dispenser interior against which the fill material impacts when the dispenser is shaken.
In another aspect of the present invention, the dispenser is provided with an indicia area on its exterior surface and a desired indicia is displayed on the indicia area where it is visible from a top and sides of the dispenser. The desired indicia may include commercial advertising, personalized information or golf course information. Among the aspects of the present invention is the provision of a method for doing the same.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a holder for the dispenser. The holder is adapted to attach to a structure of a golf car and comprises a sleeve with protrusions spaced about its interior surface. The sleeve preferably has an open top with a closed bottom and the dispenser is slidingly received in the sleeve interior through the open top. Preferably, the protrusions are vertical rib members extending from the sleeve top to the sleeve bottom that engage with the dispenser exterior surface in a manner to create a space between the dispenser exterior surface and the sleeve interior surface when the dispenser is slidingly received in the holder.
In another aspect of the present invention, the holder sleeve has a mounting surface on its exterior surface adapted to permit mounting the holder to the golf car support post in one of a variety of selected positions of the holder relative to the support post without alteration of the sleeve mounting surface or support post. The mounting surface may include a plurality of holes arranged in various patterns that allow the holder to mounted in various positions relative to the golf car support post. Mechanical fasteners may be directed through any of the holes to allow operably attaching the holder to the golf car support post in any number convenient orientations as desired by the user. Preferably, the sleeve has a rectangular cross section and the hole patterns are arranged on the faces of the sleeve to allow the sleeve to be mounted to the left, right or in front of the golf cart support, as desired.
Another aspect of the present invention includes the combination of the holder and a mounting plate for operably attaching the holder to the golf car support post. The mounting plate comprises an elongate member dimensioned to fit in the space between the dispenser exterior surface and the sleeve interior surface when the dispenser is received in the holder. Preferably, the mounting plate abuts the vertical rib members when it is placed in the space. The mounting plate has a threaded stud that passes through a hole of the sleeve to allow operably attaching the holder to the golf car support post.
Another aspect of the present invention includes the combination of a holder and a bracket for operably attaching the holder to a support post of a golf car. The bracket comprises an elongate member having a first end adapted to mount to the sleeve exterior mounting surface and a second end adapted to mount to the golf car support post. The elongate member second end has a clamp for securing the bracket to the support post and both the elongate member second end and the clamp are shaped to conform to the support post.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bracket is provided for securing a golf accessory to a golf car. The bracket comprises a strap having a base with first and second legs extending outward from base. The strap first leg is smaller in length than the strap second leg and has an integrally formed threaded fastener that extends outward perpendicularly in a direction away from the strap second leg, which has a fastener hole on its end opposite the base. The bracket further comprises a clamp having opposite first and second ends each with a hole. One of the clamp end holes is dimensioned to receive the threaded fastener of the strap first leg and the other of the clamp end holes aligns with the strap second leg hole when the one clamp end hole receives the strap first leg threaded fastener.
Another aspect of the present invention is the provision of a kit comprising the dispenser, the holder, and a bracket for mounting the holder to the golf car support post. The bracket preferably has a channel for receiving the golf car support post that conforms to a portion of a perimeter of the support post. The bracket may also have the clamp for securing the bracket to the support post where both the bracket channel and the clamp are shaped to conform to the support post.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in the description and drawings which follow below.